As a technique of improving spherical degree and lowering in water absorption of a molding sand, thereby improving its fluidity and filling ability during the production of a casting mold, JP2004-202577 A discloses a spherical molding sand produced by a flame fusion method, wherein the spherical molding sand contains Al2O3 and SiO2 as main components.